Rose's Kid
by LaurieCullen
Summary: The title explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle! I need help! There's a girl here that may be injured!" Edward yelled.

I jogged over to the crashed car and saw the young girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

She looked up with her big eyes and asked the simplest question, but to me, it was the saddest.

"What happened to my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," I said, trying to comfort the girl.

Edward and I pried the girl out of the car and assessed her injuries.

"There appears to be a sprained ankle, possible mental trauma." I said to Edward.

"How can we get her to the hospital? All the ambulances have already left." Edward asked.

"We'll take her in my car, carry her." I said.

He picked her up and set her gently in the back seat.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. It was simple when we had an initiative.

"Here, take her inside." I commanded.

He carried her in and I led him to a room. He set her on the bed and we tried to find who she was.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," she said.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve,"

"Where do you live?"

"786 Hollingshead Circle,"

"What happened?"

"Where are my parents?" she asked.

Now that wasn't what I'd expected.

"My question first," I said with a smile.

"My Daddy had a seizure. My Mommy tried to take the wheel, but it was too late. We crashed and now I don't know what happened to my parents.

"Well dear, I need to tell you something, your parents were killed in the wreck." I said solemnly.

She got a vacant look in her eyes. A look of horror and of pain.

"Carlisle, why weren't you home yet-" Rosalie asked, then paused at the sight of Bella. "What happened?"

"Rose, Bella was in a wreck. Her parents died. She's here with a sprained ankle." I explained.

"Carlisle, may I please speak to you and Eddie for a moment?" Rose asked.

I walked out of the room with Edward hot on my heels.

**Rose POV**

****"So, her parents are dead?" I asked.

"Duh," Edward answered.

"Anyway, I've got a very odd request, I'd like to adopt Bella." I said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd like to adopt Bella," I repeated.

"You want to adopt me?" Bella asked quietly.

"Bella, how did you get over here?" Carlisle asked.

"I hopped, it wasn't that hard." Bella replied like it was obvious.

"Nice," I heard Emmett snicker.

"Who is it now?" Bella asked.

"Just my pervy husband." I replied.

Bella giggled.

"SO, are you actually serious? You really want to adopt me?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yeah, I actually do," I answered.

The biggest smile spread across her pale face. She gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"She's so cute," Edward mouthed.

"Well, if you're going to move around like that, you need some crutches." Carlisle said.


	2. Chapter 2

*One month Later*

**Rose POV**

Emmy and I finally got to bring Bella home from the hospital. Carlisle kept her there for observation.

"Whazzup tiny?" Emmett asked our kid.

She just looked up at him with the sassiest expression. I LOVE THIS KID!

"We're almost home!" I exclaimed.

Bella was vibrating with excitement.

We pulled into the drive way and Bella's face was priceless.

"Wow! This is your HOUSE?" she exclaimed with deer in the headlights eyes.

"Well, actually it's my family's house." I explained.

Em stopped the jeep and we all got out.

We walked into the house and there was my family, my crazy vampire family.

"Hey, I know you," Bella said, looking at Carlisle.

He laughed.

"This place is so different from where I'm from, it's so, chilly and wet."Bella said.

"You'll get used to it, I'm Jasper." Jasper said.

"So, I know Momma, and Dad, and , and Jasper, but who are the rest of you?" Bella asked.

"Oh my, I forgot. Bella, this is Esme." Carlisle said.

Bella held her hand out for a handshake but it was met with a hug.

"Hi Bella," Esme said.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella replied.

"And this is Edward." Carlisle said.

Bella extended her hand for a handshake and Edward accepted it.

"Hello Edward." Bella said.

"Hi Bella," Edward said, strained.

"And this is Alice." Carlisle said.

"Hi Bella! I just know we're going to get along great!" Alice said peppily.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella said.

"So, where are you from?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I'm from down south, Arkansas to be exact." Bella explained.

"Oh how neat! I've always wanted to see Arkansas!" Esme said.

"Lets not leave the poor girl standing. Rose, please show Bella to her room." Carlisle said.

I led Bella up the stairs and over to her room.

"Close your eyes, and no peeking." I said.

'Okay," she said.

I opened the door and led her in.

"Wow!"


End file.
